Halloween inicia (One-Shot)
by Ann M. Redfield
Summary: (OS). Los Jóvenes Titanes realizan un halloween peculiar. Starfire no sabe que disfraz usara en el evento y su única opción parece el atuendo de una vampiresa un tanto atrevida. Mientras que Robin termina fijando su mirada bajo el antifaz en esa vampiresa y al parecer termina descubriendo algo que jamas debiese de haber salido a la luz.


**Halloween inicia.**

Parecía ser aquella noche fría y solitaria el único páramo de esos jóvenes héroes, los ruidos escalofriantes que se impregnan en sus oídos y retumban a cierta escala que daba origen a su temor. Única noche de celebración seria pues aquella enorme torre en forma de "T" seria el centro de atención para la privada festividad. La noche ya no seria para los dulces sueños, si no, para dar lugar a las pesadillas, las velas alumbrarían los pasillos y las luces estarían apagadas mas una hechicera no le daba temor mientras que a los demás jóvenes tambaleaban por los suelos amenazando con salir huyendo de la sala principal. En la habitación de la chica pelirroja quien estaba buscando el traje ideal para la celebración nocturna, buscaba y buscaba mas no hallaba nada. Encontró uno, se trataba de un disfraz de una vampiresa. A Starfire no le hubiese agradado la idea de usar un llamativo disfraz que había conseguido con ayuda de su ego interior que le impulso a algo más atrevido.

El día comenzaba a transcurrir normalmente denotando las pocas muestras que daban origen al comienzo de lo oscuro. Era cierto, la noche de Halloween seria toda una celebración. Starfire soltó un suspiro de agobio pues la preocupación de no hallar algo enseguida comenzaba a afectar de manera severa a la joven Tamaraniana una sola vez se pedía que usase un vestuario como ese y aun mas dicho vestuario seria esplendoroso para la velada. Con suavidad saco el resto del traje, unas medias rasgadas en figurillas de rombos y un par de guantes de mangas holgadas que dejaban sus manos al descubierto.

El resto de sus atuendos los devolvió al closet de su habitación en colores lilas y rosados, se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo para terminar de complementar y esos serian las zapatillas de plataforma que tenia guardadas desde hace un par de semanas, pues cuando las compro en aquella boutique le encantaron. De manera rápida y sin pensarlo dos veces se metió a la bañera.

El agua turbia invitaba a su cuerpo a una infinita meditación, la perfecta curvatura de sus labios que daban seña a una picara sonrisa era insólitamente el aviso de que la sorpresa que se llevarían los titanes seria grandiosa. Starfire era la princesa de Tamaran y una persona gentil, dulce, simpática, solidaria entre otras cosas pero ha llegado al punto de la incertidumbre de vestir algo como un disfraz de halloween y aun mas provocativo que su típica vestimenta en tono morado y aquellos brazaletes que usaba continuamente los reemplazaría por ese par de guantes y en justo momento reemplazo su traje completo por un vestido arriba de la rodilla.

Y justamente tuvo que llegar el momento de hacer su aparición como la vampiresa que sería en esa noche tenebrosa…

[…]

—Starfire. — la mirada atónita de no solo Robin, si no, de los titanes había cambiado la perspectiva de Star. Nuevamente la observaron durante un tiempo sin dar crédito a lo que observaban. Starfire se encamino hacia el living para encontrarse con sus compañeros de amigos, sonriente y su cabello estaba simplemente un poco ondulado dando el aspecto a sus delicadas facciones de su rostro y sus esmeraldas estaban cubiertas por pestañas perfectamente ondulas y sus labios solamente estaban humectados mostrando la belleza natural de estos.

— Hola, amigos. — sonaba la dulce voz de Starfire por los oídos de Robin el cual no dejaba de mirarle bajo el antifaz que usaba de costumbre ocultando tras si la verdadera identidad del héroe de Jump City.

— Te ves…hermosa. — la voz del chico maravilla sonaba nerviosa e inclusive se notaban algunos sonrojos en las mejillas de ambos, el nerviosismo asintió con brevedad; la última palabra estremeció a la pelirroja aunque la distancia de ambos se había vuelto una muralla. Robin se hacía cada vez más ocupado en sus asuntos de capturar e investigar a los criminales ruines que asechaban a la bella ciudad con gran cautela. Y fue el glorioso resplandor de la luna —lo suficiente— esplendorosa para denotar el momento entre ambos titanes.

— Gracias. — respondió la vampiresa con cierta timidez, Raven solamente se había puesto un sombrerito curioso de una hechicera, Cyborg se había disfrazado de Frankenstein, Chico Bestia era todo un maestro del disfraz usando el traje un hombre lobo y por ultimo Robin quien solamente se había colocado la capa asimilando la personalidad de Dracula. Y justamente Dracula, personaje característico que hacía a la par con Starfire.

— ¡Que comience la diversión! — grito emocionado el titán robótico, quien al encender las luces y descender un poco la luminosidad de la habitación fue el inicio de la celebración y supuestamente tenía que ser Halloween la fecha marcada para el equipo de héroes jóvenes. Cyborg y Chico Bestia fueron los primeros en entrar la pista de baile y comenzar la celebración. Starfire quien yacía sentada en el sofá observando a la nada, se notaba decepcionada y algo preocupada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Star? — el chico maravilla fue el primero en acercarse a la vampiresa quien solamente asintió mirando el rostro del chico para volver su mirada hacia el ventanal observando a la Luna resplandeciente.

— Star, ¿quieres bailar conmigo? — intentaba sacarla a la pista de baile en donde se hallaban sus compañeros. El se notaba nervioso y de igual manera Starfire se encontraba algo sorprendida pues era la segunda vez que bailaría en compañía de su querido chico maravilla y eran perfectos ambos disfraces pues eran vampiro y vampiresa unidos en un mismo lazo recurrente.

…

_Starfire & Robin_

…

Robin ofrecía amable su mano mientras Starfire sonreía ella acepto gustosa y ambos siguieron sus pasos hasta llegar al centro. Un cosquilleo inundo el contexto en el que se hallaban olvidándose de todo lo demás y así surgió un baile lento y sigiloso. Ambos eran dirigidos por el romántico escenario sin darse cuenta de las miradas de sus compañeros quienes solamente observaban el cómo bailaban como aquella vez en el crucero cuando Kitten bailaría con Robin, pero Starfire fue la indicada para bello momento.

Ambos bailaban divertidamente y fue en ese momento cuando accidentalmente Starfire resbalo con el suelo con lo cual los reflejos actuaron para salvar a la princesa de Tamaran, la sujeto de su cintura asegurándose de no herirla en el intento (aunque su tacto fue demasiado —sutil—) ambos se encontraron entre sus rostros. Robin ayudo a ponerse de pie a Starfire la cual seguía sonrojada de manera extrema. Una sensación de incomodidad pasó por ambos haciendo que momentáneamente se separaran de sí mismos. _«Pensamientos felices Star, pensamientos felices» _se decía a sí misma en el intento de tranquilizar su nerviosismo de tal manera que solamente logro que ese momento pasara a ser algo más que una invitación a bailar.

— Iré a tomar un poco de aire. — Robin salió de forma inmediata del living y salió a la azotea. Estaba confundido…ambos estaban confusos, que ironía, en la noche de Hallloween se presenta eso. La condición del amor no tiene fechas como tal cual navío sin dirección alguna. Diviso a la luna para ver el cómo se ocultaba entre las penumbras de las nubes grisáceas. — ¿Por qué, Starfire? Cada vez que estás conmigo siento la necesidad de permanecer atado a ti…eres lo más importante para mí, pero solamente huyo de tu lado…

La nubosidad iba en aumento lo cual termino siendo una ligera brizna incontrolable, mas ello no le importo al chico maravilla ya que solamente permanecía sentado y observando a la nada como si su vida dependiera de ello, las gotas parecían detenerse en el tiempo. Millones y millones de gotas cayendo en una misma zona y aquel chico pelinegro yacía sentado en sumido en sus pensamientos y solamente no había dicho palabra alguna. Esa noche, la noche de Halloween parecía ser algo más que solamente una fiesta de disfraces.

— ¿Robin? — llamo con decisión la pelirroja.

— Star…— volvió al mundo real tras el observar la mirada preocupada de su mejor amiga; pero ¿Por qué siempre solamente su mejor amiga? ¿Que no era ya el tiempo de olvidarse de los peligros y avanzar hacia un paso más hacia una relación amorosa?¿Por qué temer a una realidad futura?

— Está lloviendo…deberías entrar o enfermaras. — dijo Robin preocupado por aquella chica la cual solamente se dirigió hacia él con pequeños paso entrecortando la distancia de ellos.

— Eso no importa…Robin ¿Por qué te has comportado extrañamente conmigo? — cuestiono mientras redirigía sus manos hacia su pecho entrecruzándolas como si algo le afectase.

— Star…— volvía a repetir el chico.

— Ya no…— comenzaba a derramar lagrimas la chica por lo cual el chico maravilla no pudo pasar de ser percibido, ella estaba siendo herida por aquel chico que amaba.

— Tú me…gustas…Robin— susurro para después abrazarse al chico del antifaz aun mojándose por la lluvia del cielo.

Sollozaba.

— Starfire. No llores…aunque siempre veamos juntos el amanecer, tú eres mi bello resplandor. Te…quiero, no como una amiga si no como algo mas…— una ligera brizna de viento azoto por lo cual Starfire se estremeció y Robin se ha percatado de ello a sí que la abrazo más hacia su lecho de amor: su corazón.

— Ro…— no pudo continuar puesto a que unos cálidos labios rozaron para satisfacer al prójimo y en realidad el Halloween solamente paso a ser una bella velada romántica.

— Entremos o ambos terminaremos como peces bajo el agua. — ambos rieron divertidos y Starfire soltó algunas carcajadas por lo cual a Robin le hacía feliz al ver a su chica en sus brazos y estaría seguro que jamás se separaría de ella. Y asi continuo la noche que daría inicio a Halloween en la gran torre "T"

**Fin.**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

— Los jóvenes titanes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Dc. Comics y Warner Bros.

— La cancion que inspiro este one-shot fue: **Mas que amor/ In Volo. **Y por supuesto la esplendorosa y temible celebración de Halloween.

_Hola~ mundito de fanfiction._

_Aquí, __ Annie reportándose a un ligero sobre tiempo de la víspera de Halloween. Espero que hayan tenido una celebración gustosa y recuerden que en Halloween los dulces sueños se vuelven pesadillas y la noche es larga y tenebrosa, escóndete bien pues en donde te halles te encontrare. "Risa macabra" bien, pues espero que les haya agradado y nos vemos a la próxima..._

_"Ya no habrá sueños pues la musa del miedo te ira a visitar, toma tus cosas pues saldrás huyendo de tu dulce morada"._

_Annie._


End file.
